La Campeona y El Estratega
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Mal resumen: Armin el chico virgen de el escuadron, annie la mas sexy y ruda de las cicas, un acontecimiento poco usual que tomara a armin por sorpresa. contiene lemon asi que bienvenido, y veras algo que definitivamente era inevitable con estos dos.


La Campeona y El Estratega.

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece nada de SNK, todos los personajes son propiedad de HAJIME ISAJAMA.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Bueno, después de pensarla mucho y después de leer un DOUJINSHI, al fin lo que me han solicitado, mi primer FIC LEMON de annie x armin, de una vez te lo advierto, no será muy romántico sino muy COSHINO y SUKULENTO, así que siéntate y hora de leer como estos dos rompen bien duro la " cama", cierta violencia puede aparecer xD, clasificación M por obvias razones.**

**Esto no esta ligado a la historia principal del anime ni del manga.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el campo de entrenamiento, los cadetes del escuadrón 104 estaban entrenando duro para convertirse en soldados y Keith los estrujaba al límite.

Pero aparte del entrenamiento de los cadetes habían otras cosas que ellos hacían, como bromear entre si y pasar un buen rato entre amigos, no era secreto de que a mas de un recluta le atraía una chica o un chico y Keith sabia que no había nada de malo en si follaban o no siempre y cuando no fallaran como soldados.

Cierto día eren, mikasa y armin estaban sentados cenando como de costumbre, pero el tema de moda era de que si ya habían tenido sexo o no, para todos esto era normal, menos para armin quien era el único chico virgen e inocente.

-hey armin ¿y que hay de ti?- eren interrumpió al chico rubio mientras el seguía cenando tratando de ignorar la conversación.

-¿y-yo? ¿De que hablas eren?- armin se estremeció y miro impactado a su mejor amigo.

Mikasa rio un poco mientras puso su jarra en la mesa –armin ¿acaso estabas ignorándonos?-

-¿que? Para nada-

-entonces dime armin, ¿ya has tenido sexo?- su amigo le miro seriamente tratando de que el respondiera, armin solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada.

-¿hola? Tierra llamando a armin- mikasa meneo su mano frente a sus ojos

Armin sacudió su cabeza y se apeno terriblemente -b-bueno yo… yo…- armin respondió con su voz entrecortada tratando de según el de no ser escuchado –aun no-

Mikasa y eren se miraron entre si y solo sonrieron pero después miraron a armin, les parecía tierno que el fuera "puro" pero a sus 17 años sinceramente no le lucia.

-armin no puedes seguir así, ya eres un hombre, o bueno, en cierto sentido- mikasa le respondió mientras se apoyaba con su mano sobre la mesa.

Eren se levanto de la mesa y se sentó con el -es cierto, además ¿acaso no hay alguna chica que te guste para tener sexo con ella?-

-bueno… no, pero tampoco creo que le guste a alguna chica de aquí- armin jugueteaba con sus dedos nervioso.

-lo tengo, te conseguiré una cita y si tienes suerte talvez consigas algo mas- eren le hecho su brazo y le revolvió el cabello.

Como que la idea no le gusto a armin y se separo de el con la cara colorada –ni loco eren, no necesito ayuda, en realidad estoy bien así, además ¿porque no haces eso tu?-

Eren parpadeo un par de veces y solo se rio miro a su amigo y después a mikasa, la chica de la bufanda se sonrojo un poco -mi querido amigo, yo ya lo hice con cierta chica que tengo frente a mi, y casualmente usa una bufanda-

-¿wahh? O-ósea que… ¿ustedes dos?-

-bueno algún día tenia que pasar- respondió algo apenada mikasa.

La campana sonó finalmente armin se retiro como un rayo del comedor y se fue a su cama, sinceramente no le llamaba la atención mucho ese tema, sin embargo se puso a analizar la situación, ya era un hombre y definitivamente si no follaba con una chica pensarían lo peor, en este caso pensarían que es marica.

**_La mañana siguiente…_**

Tocaba entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero bertolt se había lesionado y no pudo practicar, así que annie estaba sola, pues eren estaba practicando con reiner, y mina estaba enferma así que armin no tenía pareja.

-arlert, tu entrenaras con annie ¡ahora ve!- keith le ordeno a armin mientras annie estaba recostada en unas cajas sin hacer nada.

Y así lo hizo, armin camino algo nervioso, annie era la mejor y simplemente nadie la podía vencer, además annie pateo el trasero de armin un par de veces.

-h-hola annie-

-¿que quieres?- la chica le clavo sus ojos.

-keith me dijo que entrenara contigo- armin le contesto algo temeroso.

Annie se incorporo, hizo sonar sus manos y camino al centro del campo esperando a armin, armin avanzo y se puso en posición de ataque.

-espera- annie interrumpió y volvió a su pose de antes.

-¿que sucede?-

-quiero hacer una apuesta contigo, solo para hacer de esto algo interesante- la chica acomodo su cabello y se puso con su mano en la cintura.

La apuesta era algo sencilla, si annie ganaba armin tendría que hacer lo que ella quisiera, si armin ganaba el podría imponerle cualquier castigo, pero obvio estamos hablando de annie.

Armin no entendió el motivo, quizás era solo para divertirse, pero acepto sin chistar y comenzaron la práctica.

**_Unos cuantos minutos y golpes después._**

Armin yacía en el suelo boca arriba, con un moretón en la cara, raspones y algo de sangre en la boca, annie se acerco y puso su bota sobre el pecho de armin de manera no muy amable.

-yo gano, así que harás lo que lo quiera- exclamo vencedora la chica de ojos gélidos.

Armin trato de remover la bota pero le fue imposible -de acuerdo, ¿pero que tengo que hacer?-

Annie simplemente dio la vuelta y se alejo sin decirle nada a armin, el chico se sacudió y se preguntaba que seria lo que tenia en mente annie.

-¿estas bien?- eren le pregunto mientras miraba lo maltrecho en que se encontraba armin.

-s-si estoy bien, no me quejo- armin se retiro cojeando un poco.

Armin se fue a la enfermería, ahí lo atendieron, solo le limpiaron las heridas y le bajaron la inflamación con algo de hielo, luego armin se retiro para descansar un poco, ¡oh que equivocado estaba!

Mientras armin caminaba cerca del lago annie le apareció y lo tumbo sorpresivamente.

-¡gah! annie-

-¿como te sientes?- la chica estaba sobre armin, el estaba boca arriba y annie estaba sobre el con ambas manos sosteniendo el pecho de armin.

-estaba bien antes de que me tumbaras- respondió el rubio.

Annie se acomodo un poco sobre armin rozando intencionalmente su trasero con la intimidad de armin. -vengo para que cumplas lo que me debes-

Armin parpadeo un par de veces -¿de acuerdo pero, que debo hacer?-

Finalizada la frase annie le planto un beso a armin, el se quedo con cara de WTF pero siguió el beso, en realidad era la primer vez que armin besaba a alguien, sin embargo después de unos segundos logro captar el ritmo, el beso finalizo cuando annie se separo de armin para tomar aire.

-¿aun no adivinas lo que quiero que hagas?- annie le miro seductoramente mientras mantenía un lindo sonrojo en su cara.

-eeerrrrr… sinceramente…. – armin era un manojo de nervios y no dejaba de tartamudear, annie dio una risa maligna y le encaro.

-te deseo armin- le susurro ella al oído. –armin te deseo y quiero hacerte mío-

-a-annie- el chico no podía creer lo que le decía, de todas las chicas el nunca espero esto de annie.

Annie entonces se quito el chaleco en frente de el, se dejo su sostén a la vista que era de color café. -dime, ¿acaso no me deseas, acaso no te resulto atractiva?-

El pobre armin trago un nudo y respondió sin dudar -claro que si, solo un tonto te despreciaría- armin tapo su boca, algo lo impulsaba a responder así, y ese algo eran las hormonas.

-he, justo lo que quiera oír, ahora no te puedes echar atrás- annie le beso nuevamente, y mientras lo hacia rozaba su mano en la intimidad de armin, ella pudo notar una evidente erección producto del constante roce de su trasero.

-ah… ¿e-espera que haces?- armin dio un leve bramido al sentir tan extraña pero excitante y agradable sensación.

Annie solo sonrió y le beso el cuello, le lamia los labios y seguía rozando a armin por encima del pantalón, lo estaba torturando, el tenia una erección dura y no podía resistir tanto manoseo y roce. Finalmente annie sintió algo caliente debajo de ella.

Annie se quito sobre el y desabrocho su pantalón, ahí se topo con brava erección de un tamaño aceptable, y este miembro estaba empapado en semen, armin no aguanto mas y se corrió -vaya, acabaste rápidamente, sin embargo eso no te salvara-

Annie entonces empezó a limpiar el liquido viscoso con su boca, sin dudarlo empezó a lamerlo y en segundos se lo metió en la boca, armin solo bramaba y gemía de placer, estaba envuelto en placer y su cara estaba roja, además de clavar sus manos y uñas en el césped.

-a-annie… si sigues así… voy ah… voy ah- el chico respiraba agitadamente y jadeaba al sentir las lamidas y mamadas de annie quien parecía querer sacarle todo.

-déjalo así, no importa yo me encargo del resto- annie interrumpió para después seguir con su ataque sobre el miembro de armin.

Seguía succionando una y otra vez, le lamia la punta y después le mordisqueaba la cabeza de su pene con los labios, seguido metía el pene de armin hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-n-no aguanto mas… ¡gah!- exclamo armin casi gritando.

Armin sintió un tremendo calambre, su cuerpo se puso tenso y empujo hacia arriba su miembro al sentir la sensación de que algo salía de el, finalmente la boca de annie se lleno de semen de armin y ella lo recibió gustosa y no desperdicio gota alguna, annie limpio el miembro del rubio para después acomodarse su cabello.

-dos… descargas… estás lleno de sorpresas- le miro seductoramente annie.

-eso, se… sintió… tan bien- armin jadeaba cansado mientras miraba a annie.

Pero annie todavía no acababa, se puso en pie y se quito seductoramente su sostén dejando ver esos senos increíbles y del tamaño ideal, acto seguido se quito el pantalón, finalmente su ropa interior de color café la cual estaba mojada por los jugos de ella. El cuerpo de annie era fenomenal y bien formado, era toda una diosa guerrera.

-supongo que aun no acabas conmigo- dijo armin con un tono de voz bromista.

Annie se postro nuevamente sobre el como controlando la situación, y en realidad así era ella era la que mandaba -así es ahora te convertiré en hombre, y serás después de esto mi hombre armin-

Annie de nuevo beso a armin, sorpresivamente armin esta vez respondió muy bien y puso sus manos alrededor de annie, además de apretar ligeramente su nuca para poder disfrutar el beso de ella. Mientras ambos se besaban armin metió su lengua en la de annie y viceversa, los gemidos de annie empezaban a aparecer haciendo que armin deseara mas.

-haz lo… que quieras… conmigo… annie- el chico seguía disfrutando del beso.

Annie se separo de el y con su mano tomo el miembro de armin que aun estaba duro -ahora sentirás algo de ardor, solo relájate armin-

Annie introdujo en ella el miembro de armin, lentamente el miembro de armin se abría paso entre las paredes vaginales de annie, annie exclamaba y maldecía de placer mientras se movía lentamente, y armin solo rechinaba los dientes, sentía que le ardía, pero después sintió algo húmedo y el ardor disminuyo, armin al sentir esto puso ambas manos sobre la cadera de annie.

Finalmente annie tenía el miembro de armin dentro y lo miro pícaramente, armin solo asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba sonrojado, annie empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, primero fue suave y lento, luego fue subiendo la velocidad lentamente, y en minutos ya annie estaba cabalgando sobre armin.

-¡joder armin! Que bien… dios… que buen pedazo te tenías escondido- annie gemía de placer mientras se meneaba sobre armin.

Armin en si respondió ebrio de placer –annie… que buena estas… sigue moviéndote… te deseo annie, estas bien rica-

Armin sentía como se annie se meneaba sobre ella, con sus manos estrujo y jugo con los pechos de annie, finalmente estaba poniendo de lo suyo, el ahora quería tener cierto control de la situación.

-¿armin… quieres… darme?-

-hare lo que me pidas annie-

Annie entonces se quito sobre armin y quedo boca arriba con sus piernas abiertas mientras jugueteaba con su intimidad con su mano derecha le hacia una señal de invitación a armin.

Sin dudarlo armin se reincorporo, esta vez el estaba sobre annie y apunto su miembro a la vagina de annie, le costo un poco meterla pero luego empujo sin problema alguno. Armin era quien tenia el control, empezó a empujar y a embestir, lo hacia bien y de hecho lo disfrutaba pues estaba bramando y annie lo incitaba con sus gemidos.

-a-armin... mas… dame más- annie estaba presa de la excitación.

-a-annie… se siente bien, pero… creo… que voy a acabar de nuevo-

Las embestidas de armin estaban aumentando, el no sabia de donde estaba sacando fuerza y mucho menos el conocimiento, pero se puede decir que era algo natural de los humanos.

Una vez mas las embestidas de armin cambiaron, pasaron de rápidas a lentas y fuertes, annie arañaba la espalda de armin y el estrujaba los pechos de ella, finalmente el clímax llegaba a su punto y ambos lo sintieron.

-annie… me corro-

Annie lo envolvió con sus piernas –y-yo también… armin… adentro… coño… dámelo… ¡termina dentro de mi!-

-¡annie!-

-¡hazlo joder!-

-¡me corro! ¡Gah!- armin grito con un bramido fuerte.

Y con una embestida súper fuerte armin termino dentro de annie, le lleno la vagina de semen pero ella también termino liberando sus jugos, ambos jugos se encontraron, la presión fue tal que se desbordo por las orillas de la vagina de annie, al final armin saco su pene y los jugos fueron expulsados de la intimidad de annie.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron tendidos y rendidos, tanto armin como annie estaban sudados y cansados, se miraron fijamente por un momento, después armin le beso la frente a la chica de ojos azules y luego le beso en los labios.

-gracias… annie- armin le miro dulcemente.

-no digas idioteces…. Además no me agradezcas, no fue un favor- sus mejías se pusieron algo coloradas.

Armin insistió inocentemente -pero ¿porque yo?-

-me gustas- respondió fríamente annie, por no decir que apenada.

-oh… eso es lindo de tu parte-

-dios detente, me haces sonrojar- annie rio un poco, no siempre mostraba esa faceta pero cuando la hacia se miraba muy linda.

-¿y que será de nosotros dos?- el acaricio delicadamente el rostro de annie.

-te lo dije antes, eres mi hombre, así que si te veo hablando o coqueteando con alguien mas, te dejo sin hombría- annie estrujo el pene de armin de manera no muy amable.

-d-de acuerdo annie- el solo rio algo nervioso ante la situación y aguanto el dolor que de cierta manera a armin le parecía excitante.

**_Al día siguiente_**

-¿hey armin donde estuviste ayer? No regresaste a la barraca- eren le pregunto muy preocupado en la mañana cuando armin llego al desayuno.

-no es nada, decidí acampar afuera- armin mintió, se quedo todo el resto del día con annie afuera teniendo sexo del bueno, annie siempre dominaba pero en pequeñas ocasiones le permitía a su "novio" llevar el control.

-¿a si? ¿Tu solo?- eren rasco su cabeza algo confundido.

-s-si no tiene nada de malo jejeje- sonrió algo nervioso armin mientras bebía de su jarra.

En ese instante annie apareció en la mesa de armin con su cara de pocos amigos, ignoro a eren y mikasa y se dirigió directamente a armin –hey enano, keith nos mando a llamar ahora muévete- acto seguido annie le jalo de el cuello de la chaqueta.

-s-si, bueno nos vemos luego chicos- el se levanto apurado de la mesa mientras annie lo jaloneaba hasta que ambos salieron del comedor.

-¿enserió nos necesita keith?-

Annie sonrió malignamente –no exactamente si sabes a que me refiero- y le dio una risita maligna mientas mordía su labio inferior.

-ah… ya veo- le contesto armin mientras se sonrojaba.

Y así desde ese día armin consiguió a una chica para el, la chica menos esperada pero armin se sentía bien, primero ya no era virgen y segundo tenia sexo siempre y cuando su novia lo quisiera y como el es… bueno "armin" siempre le obedecería.

**_La campeona y el estratega._**

**_Fin._**

**_Notas del autor: Bueno puse todo mi empeño y mi lado HENTAI, este es uno de esos FICS de los cuales I REGRET NOTHING, si lo se armin quedo muy sumiso, pero eso hace de esta pareja muy GRRRR ¿además a quien no le gusta una annie dominante?_**

**_Como sea ya sabes que hacer, si gusto pues REVIEW o favorito, si no gusto pues solo sigue tu camino. Gracias por leer y por tu tiempo querido lector, hasta la próxima y haber si saco otro igual de COSHINO e.e_**


End file.
